


Settling

by The_Engineer



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s02e09 Something Borrowed, F/M, Gen, Gwen Bashing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Protective Jack, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Engineer/pseuds/The_Engineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So let me get this straight," says the women giggling wearing her bikini and sipping a tequila sunrise at the bar located on the sandy beach.<br/>"your wife, or at least the women you were going to walk down the aisle with," she pointed to the man sitting on my right. "confessed she was in love with your boyfriend," she said pointing at me.  "So you both decided to say fuck it and go on vacation together because you had already bought a honeymoon package."<br/>"yep." I say to confirm what has to be the tenth time she has asked.<br/>The women howls in laughter and wipes her eyes, "that has to be the funnest thing I have ever heard of.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling

**Author's Note:**

> AU. I am slightly changing Something Borrowed episode to fit my fic. I am using Gwen declaration of love from the episode Adam, and sliding it into Something Borrowed.

"So let me get this straight," says the women giggling wearing her bikini and sipping a tequila sunrise at the bar located on a sandy beach.  
"your wife, or at least the women you walked down the aisle with," she pointed to the man sitting on my right. "confessed she was in love with your boyfriend," she said pointing at me.  "So you both decided to say fuck it and go on vacation together because you had already bought a honeymoon package."

"yep." I say to confirm what has to be the tenth time she has asked.

The women howls in laughter and wipes her eyes, "that has to be the funnest thing I have ever heard of.."

The women sobered quickly, "I mean I am sorry about your wife." She says

"actually we never signed the register so we are not technically married." Rhys replied with remorse. He didn’t think it was very funny for Gwen to profess her love for another man on their wedding day.

"But good for both of you! I mean you could have stayed and sulked back home, nursing a broken heart and let your awesome honeymoon ticket go to waste, but your brought him! That's just great, I mean really great." Ianto thought privately that it wasn't really great and she should stop drinking or at least pass out. Both him and Rhys had been hurt over the whole fiasco of the wedding.

As Ianto had not spoken to Jack after both him and Rhys witnessing Gwen's confessing that she loves Jack, and would stop the wedding if he felt the same way. Ianto wasn’t surprised especially when Jack said he felt the same way but they couldn't …. She had Rhys who was a great guy and Jack had Ianto.

Gwen snorted, "so we both have to settle is that it?"

"we could retcon them both, so they would forget us." Gwen said too quickly. Jack actually gave it some thought which was about the time Ianto moved from his place and headed for the doors, Rhys was right behind them.

Ianto wonders now if they should have waited to see who was at the end of the aisle waiting for Gwen, maybe Jack changed his mind and decided not to 'settle' after all. Just the word ‘settle,’ broke Ianto’s heart a little more every time he thought about it. He didn’t fool himself into thinking Jack actually cared for him, but he did think he was special to the immortal, but that Jack was settling…..  
  
And now here they are in Barbados on a lovely two week holiday. Ianto made sure not to take his phone and is relishing being away from Torchwood and Jack. Ianto was also considering getting a return ticket for a different destination, maybe just start fresh somewhere else.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a white clad waiter carrying a phone, "for you sir."

  
Ianto looked at it as if it was poison. So they finally found out where he had gone, damn. He wonders for a moment if he should just send the waiter away, telling whomever it was that he was gone. But then someone might come in person. Sighing he took the phone.

"hello?" Ianto thought he would pretend he couldn’t possible know who was looking for him.

"Ianto," purred the dangerous voice down the line. "how is your holiday?" Jack asked with deceptive sincerity.

"rather well actually, went snorkeling this morning, saw a sea turtle." Ianto replied thinking if he left now, he could be on the next plane in two hours. "then later today we are going on a tour to see some of the tourist spots." He amended quickly not wanting Jack to know his exact location.

"I'm delighted you are having such a good time, you deserve it with all the hard work you put in around here.” If Ianto had not run off with the groom in the middle of the wedding, he might just have believed Jack.

Ianto gets up and starts to head toward his room. There was something very strange going on.

“How is the weather? I hope your luscious pale skin isn’t getting sunburned.”

“uh…nope, got a bit of a tan really.” Ianto replied.

“yeah, you look good, those shorts look good on you. We should go on holiday more often.”

Ianto dropped the phone and broke into a run. He skidded to a halt in front of his door and shoved the key in. Jack was on the island and he was in trouble. Ianto wished he had time to warn Rhys, maybe if he made it to the airport…..

Ianto raced towards the closet when he felt an arm on him and was spun around. Ianto counter and spun Jack hoping the momentum would take Jack off balance, but Jack had trained him and counter balanced. The men spun around each trying to get the other off balance when Ianto slipped and landed on his back, Jack on top of him.

“Off!” He panted.

Jack braced himself against Ianto effectively pining him. “Ianto! Calm down.” Jack said.

“let me up.” Ianto ground out between clenched teeth as he still struggled.

“no, not until you…”

“what until you retcon me, no chance!” Ianto yelled he was angry and seeing Jack reminded him Jack had ‘settled.’

“Ianto, I am not going to retcon you.

“liar, I heard you and Gwen. We both did. Go settle for someone else!” Ianto struggled more but found unless Jack shifted he was well and truly stuck.

Jack paused and adjusted his weight to bring out his phone. He thrust it Ianto’s face.

“listen.” Jack hissed.

Ianto saw the scene, Gwen in her wedding dress, professing her love and suggesting they retcon Ianto and Rhys. Jack professing he loved her as well, (that is when Ianto and Rhys had left, not wanting to see or hear anything else). Ianto didn't care there was more between Jack and Gwen but he watched.

Jack paused and stepping away from Gwen crosses his arms across his chest in his classic defensive pose.

“What makes you think I am settling Gwen?”

“Jack you said love me, you just said so. Ianto I mean…he’s not…right for you.”

Suddenly Jack moved so fast he was a blur on the screen. Jack had grabbed Gwen’s arms tightly. Jack’s face was twisted up in anger. Even from the phone Ianto could feel the anger.

“I love him Gwen. I am not settling for Ianto. He is who I want to be with for a long as we have together. And if you ever think of trying to retcon him, I promise you that I will make you, your family and the next several generations pay.” Then Jack leaned in and whispered something in her ear, Ianto saw horror etched across Gwen face.

“you wouldn’t.” She whispered.

“I would, so don’t even think about.” Jack said looking squarely at Gwen until she broke eye contract. Then Jack walked out of the frame.

Ianto stopped struggling and tried to process what he just heard. Then his brain and body caught up with him and noticed several things. First was Jack’s erection pressing against him. Ianto shifted to allow Jack space between his legs. Jack was kissing and nibbling on his ear and neck.

“I booked the room for another week.” Jack was saying.

“what? But I thought” Ianto’s brain never at its brightest when Jack was lightly thrusting against him, and responded back naturally. His hands had found themselves gripping Jack’s arse.

Jack hummed as he thrust once again and could feel Ianto’s hard cock.

“I’ve have never settled Ianto. I want, need….love you (was whispered) for however long we have. I won’t let anyone take you away from me. Now, as we are booked in the honeymoon suite..”

End.......

 

 

  
  



End file.
